The Seed of the Nine Tails
by Valior
Summary: Hinata finally begins to make her stride towards Naruto, with some help from a friend and teacher. Whether it will succeed or not, Naruto and Hinata's life will never be the same, for, in the game of life, the motives of every being are in play. And one may be masterminding them all. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, to everyone who was expecting another Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic, I apologize. I had a major writers block halfway through and I'm still trying to get around it, so I thought I would take a crack at a Naruto fic. Anyway, to those of you who haven't come from reading my GX fic, I'm a person who absolutely loathes waiting for fics to be updated (to me it's like your watching a movie and it cuts out right at the good part halfway through), so when I write something I publish it all at once. Some of the characters in this fic may be OOC, and thank you to everyone who reviewed…

Tim from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail: _GET ON WITH IT!

Okay. Without further ranting, please enjoy Uncontrolled Love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.

Chapter One

Sakura's Training

Time: 9:30 PM, Sunday

Location: The Land of Fire, just outside the Hidden Leaf Village

Sakura Haruno stood in silence in the clearing of the forest. Her eyes closed, she was deep in thought over the many things flying through her mind. The gentle breeze blowing over the clearing brushed her pink hair and making it rustle ever so slightly, as well as her long skirt. Her black-gloved hands drifted from side to side absentmindedly, and her fingers twitched almost unnoticeably.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her perfectly composed face contorted into an expression of rage. She focused her chakra into the knuckles on her right fist and slammed her fist into the ground. The earth shook and shattered in a cataclysmic nature, rupturing the ground in front of her in a line a hundred meters long. She took a deep breath and knelt for a second before leaping into a spinning kick, slamming into a tree, breaking it in two.

But Sakura wasn't done yet. She ran across the clearing she had practically destroyed and punched another tree, causing it to splinter crazily. Then she lashed out with a fierce roundhouse kick and finished by ripping it in half. Her hands pulled out hundreds of senbalm needles that were so often used by medical ninja, and threw all of them in different directions.

Masterfully, she used her chakra to control the needles in a similar fashion to the puppet master jutsu used by Kankuro. She redirected the needles toward another unfortunate tree, and steered them in a perfect fashion so that they spelled her name in the bark.

Sakura panted from the effort and sat down, pulling out an apple and biting deep. One of her first lessons at the ninja academy had been that using any form of jutsu used the body's chakra reserves, and the only way to replenish that chakra was to either rest or consume food. Her instructors had warned her that many a shinobi has wasted away from exhaustion because they were so busy exploring the world of jutsu that they forgot to just eat.

Overall, Sakura was doing better and better with each passing day. She strived to become the best ninja she could be by training her hardest. When she was with her mentor Lady Tsunade, she practiced her medical ninjutsu, but when she was on her own she practiced her taijutsu. She had overheard master Jiriaya privately calling her a smaller version of the Hokage, the strength of a mother bear and the temper of one too.

"_I wish you could see me Sasuke" _she thought to herself _"why did you have to join that snake Orochimaru? Why couldn't you stay? We would have helped you defeat Itachi and fulfill your destiny to become an avenger of your clan"_

This happened to her every single day. Her vigorous training was for only one reason. To make Sasuke, her love, proud of her. She pleaded with him when he left, confessing her love for him and proclaiming she would help him kill Itachi, and get his revenge only for his love in return. He responded by saying, "_Thank you, Sakura" _before knocking her out.

Regardless if he had joined Orochimaru, she still loved him. And every single day she pushed herself to her limits to be as good as Sasuke, so when they at last met again, he would at last be proud of her, instead of being annoying, like Naruto.

Sakura stood up and ran toward the main gate of the village. She was tired and hungry from all the training she had done today. Lady Tsunade had asked her if she could do her taijutsu training a couple of kilometers outside the village so as not to disturb too many people and to not accidently damage the village.

A few minutes later, she reached the front gate of the village. Sakura waved at both of the chunin who stood watch at the gate and continued to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, now lowering her pace to a swift walk. Ever since the diet ramen was added to the menu Sakura went there a lot more often. Four out of five times she went there she met Naruto chowing down on a massive bowl of ramen.

Sakura stepped under the folds that covered the shop and surprisingly, spotted not Naruto pigging out on ramen, but Hinata Hyuga, sitting at the bar.

"Oh. Hey Hinata" Sakura said warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh!" Hinata jumped a little and turned around, her dark blue hair spinning with her and wrapping around her shoulders. "Hi Sakura…"

Sakura sat down beside her, ordered a bowl of diet ramen from Teuchi, the shop owner, and kept talking to Hinata.

"Gone on any interesting missions lately Hinata?" Sakura asked. Sakura knew exactly how to speak to Hinata, since when Naruto was on the road training with master Jiriaya, they had become fast friends and Hinata's tongue was always loosened while in the presence of Sakura.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei sent us on a reconnaissance mission of the land of rice paddies" Hinata said, using her chopsticks to eat some of her ramen "we were supposed to gather information on where Orochimaru's next base may be, but we found nothing"

"Have you gone on any missions with Naruto lately?" Sakura asked again. Teuchi brought her ramen and Sakura picked up a pair of chopsticks and ate a small amount.

"Oh… um…" Hinata struggled. Sakura didn't expect anything else. Whenever anyone brought up the subject of Naruto, Hinata tripped over her words like they were rocks on the ground. Sakura used to be that way when she was around Sasuke, but she grew out of it eventually, while Hinata had acted like this around Naruto for almost her entire life.

Pretty much everyone who hung around her knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto. Naruto was the only one who was completely oblivious to her feelings about him. The only people who actually understood her and what she was going through were her sensei Kurenai, Sakura and to a lesser extent, Ino.

"Are you going to be around the village for a few days?" Sakura asked, changing the subject and taking a bite of some more ramen.

"Yeah, Kurenai-sensei says I have a few days to rest up. Kiba and Shino are out on other missions from the Hokage, but Kurenai-sensei said we could train together for a while." Hinata said, cracking a small smile and finishing off her bowl of ramen.

"That's nice, I wish I could stick around, but Lady Tsunade is sending me off on a b-rank mission with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow morning" Sakura said. Not that she really minded, Sakura had been training vigorously for days now, and she was itching for some action.

"I'll miss you Sakura" Hinata said, "I have to go home now or my father will be worried about me"

"Well, enjoy your training with Kurenai, I have to get some sleep too" Sakura said, drinking the last of her broth in her ramen bowl and standing up.

"By the way Sakura," Hinata said, her hands behind her back. "I'm gonna miss you, thanks for being so nice to me"

Sakura smiled and hugged Hinata then gave her a kiss on her head. "Don't be silly Hinata" Sakura said, smiling with her eyes closed "you're my one of my best friends, you don't have to thank me for being nice to you"

Sakura heard Hinata say something in her breathy voice, but Sakura ignored it. "Sorry Sakura. See you after your mission's finished". They hugged one more time, and then Hinata left the ramen shop and ran in the direction of her house. Sakura watched her leave, marveling on how much Hinata had grown from that scared little girl in the ninja academy.

Sakura paid Teuchi for her ramen and left, leaping across the rooftops to her house where her parents were no doubt wondering where she was.

Hinata rushed down the street to her house, wondering if Naruto had gotten back from his mission yet. Though she always believed in Naruto, she could never shake the habit of worrying about him when he left the village to go on a mission. He always acted so confidently, and that was what worried her. Sure, he was an excellent shinobi, and in her mind deserved to be a jonin as much as Neji did, but arrogance is the greatest flaw of all humans, shinobi or not.

Hinata finally reached her house and walked through her front gate. She walked up the stairs beside the courtyard and headed into her father's room, where he was already asleep. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked into her bedroom.

Taking off her clothes, she slipped into her lavender colored pajamas and climbed under the sheets of her bed. It was then she made a choice. She realized it would be a miracle if Naruto ever noticed her the way she was right now, so she would just have to make him notice her.

Thoughts of Naruto on her mind, Hinata snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. She wasn't skilled in the art of seduction, but luckily, Hinata knew one person who just might be.

A/N: There's chapter one. I never laid out a plot for this story so I'm making it up as I go. But I think I have a solid lead on where I can get this to go now. Hinata may seem OOC, and I apologize to those who wanted me to make her more like she is in the manga/anime. I'll try to write the whole seduction thing in accordance with her personality, like at first she's extremely nervous but as this mysterious person helps her out, Hinata grows bolder. Enjoy the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be dubbing ALL the shippuden episodes at this very second. Like Sasori, I don't like to be kept waiting.

Chapter Two

A Women's Touch

Time: 9:48 AM, Monday

Location: Naruto's apartment, hidden leaf village.

The alarm clock blared loudly, trying to wake the sleeping figure in the bed. The figure stirred slowly and its hand reached up, searching for the off button. The hand finally found it and the alarm clock silenced itself, and the figure sat up.

Naruto Uzumaki climbed out of his bed, his hands taking off his nightcap after that long, nice sleep. He had been out for the past week training, and he was still exhausted. Training with the pervy sage was exhausting no matter how seemingly small or insignificant the exercise was. When he was first learning the Rasengan, each one of the three steps to using it was more difficult then the last. Even when he did complete all three his Rasengan was far from being perfected.

Naruto ruffled his blonde hair and stumbled into the shower. He turned the water to cold, then hot so as to wake him up. He shampooed his hair and washed off all the dirt his body had acquired over the past week. While cleaning himself he noticed three new scars on his body, one rather significant one on his outer left thigh, another significant underneath his right arm and a small one on his left shoulder.

None of them seemed too serious, but he might as well have grandma Tsunade look at them just in case there was internal damage. Naruto climbed out of the shower, dried himself off and got into his black and orange jumpsuit. He strapped his pouch of ninja tools to his belt, put his frog-shaped wallet Gama in his pocket and took off.

While on the way to grandma Tsunade's office, he thought he saw someone following him, but when he turned around to look he saw nobody. When he at last reached the Hokage's building he didn't even bother with the door, he just climbed through the window.

"Hey grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said, smiling

"Oh stop calling me that." Tsunade said, frowning just as usual. "I suppose you're here for another mission"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could take a look at a few scars I got while I was training with the pervy sage" Naruto said, his smile vanishing as quickly as it appeared, replaced with the expression of a puzzled child.

"Sorry Naruto" Tsunade said, her expression softening "I know I'm a medical ninja but I'm the Hokage, and I simply don't have the time. But I've heard the medical core doesn't have many patients over at the hospital, why don't you go over there and get yourself checked out"

"Thanks grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said happily, and walked toward the window. "Wait," he said at the last second "since you mentioned it, are there any missions I could go out on?"

Tsunade turned her attention to the papers in front of her, flipping through them quickly. "We don't have many requests for missions right now actually. Most of the ninja are already on them, so it looks like you'll be taking a break for the next couple of days" she said, her attention still on the papers.

Naruto's expression remained neutral. "Okay, thanks again grandma Tsunade" Naruto said, leaping out of the window. He took off toward the hot springs for a dip in the water. The pervy sage was out on some mission to research the Akatsuki (Naruto knew he would probably spend most of the time doing "research" for his next installment in the _Makeout_ series) so Naruto had nothing to do until he got back.

Suddenly, while he was leaping across the rooftops he almost ran into a figure that was heading in the direction of the tennis courts.

"Oh! Hey Hinata!" Naruto said, his face breaking into a warm smile "you going out to train?"

Hinata's hand flew behind her back and she tried to avoid eye contact with him "Yeah…" she said quietly, her eyelids fluttering like the wings of a butterfly.

"Oh, well, I hope you do well!" Naruto said, preparing to leap away.

"Wait, Naruto!" Hinata cried, making him stop and turn around.

"Yeah Hinata?" He said, his gaze rendering her speechless, but she somehow managed to stutter out the words she wanted to say.

"Um, a-are you going to b-be in the village for l-long?" Hinata spurted out. Much to her delight, Naruto's face was split by his smile and his eyes closed in delight.

"Yeah!" he said, his hands moving to the back of his head in his usual pose "the pervy sage is off on missions, and grandma Tsunade says she has no missions for me"

"O-oh!" Hinata said, her cheeks flushed a color of light reddish-pink like someone had turned on a fountain of color under them "that's nice… maybe I'll s-see you around then."

"Okay, nice talking to you Hinata!" Naruto said, then quickly leaping away in the direction of the villages' hot springs. Hinata watched him go in awe and envy, he was so confident and perseverant, god how she wished she could be like him.

Hinata watched him until he was out of sight, then continued toward the tennis courts to meet the person who would help her win the heart of her Naruto. She leaped across the rooftops of the village as fast as her legs would carry her lithe form, though Hinata still had doubts about what this individual would actually know about the situation she was in, but if anyone knew, it was her.

Hinata took one last leap and landed in the perfect center of the third tennis court, where her friend was already waiting for her. The woman turned around, her white robe flapping with the wind and her bright red eyes staring into Hinata's pupil-less lavender-tinted eyes.

"Ah, Hinata, there you are" Kurenai said, her face making that small smile that warmed ones soul like a fire on a snowy night. "how has your morning been? Judging from the way your face is a flushed and pink in color, I would say you ran into Naruto."

Hinata wasn't surprised in the least. Kurenai-sensei had gathered ages ago from Kiba and Shino that she had a deep crush on Naruto, and Kurenai had been subtly dropping various tips and pointers that would aid Hinata with her love life. Kurenai always acted like a big sister toward the young Hyuga, much to the delight of Hinata, as she only had her little sister, who couldn't help the way a big sister could.

"Um, yes Kurenai-sensei. A-and that's actually w-why I wanted to s-see you today…" Hinata said, barely managing to get the embarrassing words out, then taking a deep breath. "I wondered t-to see if y-you could h-help me w-win Naruto's heart" As soon as she said the words, she hugged her arms, slunk to her knees and a single tear rolled down out of her right eye.

Kurenai kneeled down to Hinata and put her arm around her pupil's shoulder. Kurenai pulled a cloth from her belt and dabbed Hinata's wet eye with it, then she gave her a kiss on the forehead and looked into her eyes.

"Hinata, why do you cry?" Kurenai asked, her eyes practically swimming with worry. "There's no need, you can talk to me about anything you want, and I'll understand. Now why don't you start at the beginning?"

It was hard for her at first, but with Kurenai's gentle coaxing Hinata revealed everything Kurenai wanted to know about her. How she idolized Naruto when he was young, how Naruto had been oblivious to her his entire life and how deeply she was in love with him. Kurenai never interrupted until Hinata was finished, and she quietly listened, taking in every detail of Hinata's past.

Truth be told, Kiba and Shino hadn't given Kurenai too much detail regarding Hinata's crush on Naruto, so most of this greatly surprised her. The biggest thing was the pure depth of her crush, if it could ever be called that given its depth, Hinata was truly in love with Naruto, and from what she gathered Hinata would do nearly anything to be with him.

When Hinata at last finished, Kurenai helped her to her feet. "Hinata, I understand where you're coming from, but why did you come to me for advice? Why not your mother?" Kurenai asked, pushing Hinata's dark blue hair from her eyes.

"W-well, I guess I didn't k-know anyone else to t-turn to" Hinata said, her eyes still wet and her voice still shaking "mother has always been kind to me but I just t-thought you would understand m-more"

Kurenai smiled that warm smile again and took Hinata's hand. "I can help you Hinata, but you have to tell me exactly how far you are willing to win Naruto" Kurenai said

"A-as far as it takes, Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said, her voice growing a bit bolder by Kurenai's agreement to help her.

"I thought so, but if you want my help, you mustn't be afraid of the methods I'll utilize to help you seduce Naruto, Hinata" Kurenai said, her smile turning hard as rock at her statement

Hinata nodded quickly, and then Kurenai leaped over the tennis court fence, motioning for Hinata to follow. Both females moved fast, heading for the south end of the village. Hinata already knew that Naruto was at the hot springs, so they weren't headed in that direction, Kurenai must be taking her to someplace else.

Kurenai stopped in front of an average size house, pulled a key from her belt, unlocked the door and walked in, again motioning for her pupil to follow. Hinata had never seen Kurenai's house before, but sometimes Kiba would joke about what it looked like. "All pink with knives and heads hanging on the walls" he would laugh. And when Hinata stepped through the front door, she was quite surprised to see her sensei's home.

If she didn't know whose house she was in, Hinata would have guessed a teenage girl lived here. The walls were painted various shades of pink, and everything was in perfect order. Kurenai clearly ran a very tidy household; Hinata had no doubt of that. All the furniture was painted a healthy wood brown, and from what she could see, most of the house was contained on the ground floor. The kitchen was in plain sight, and it was mostly a limestone-white color, and Kurenai's bedroom was down the hall, and seemed to be pink like the living room.

Kurenai made her way to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea, then sat down in an armchair, telling Hinata to take a seat on the couch. Once they were both settled, Kurenai talked to Hinata more about Naruto and what she could gather. Hinata told her she knew he was going to be in the village for a few days, and that he was bored from training with master Jiriaya.

Kurenai began speaking about how they would plant the seed in Naruto's mind that would make an attraction to Hinata surface. She explained that all he needed was a little indication that Hinata liked him and then, his teenage boy mind would do the rest, slowly making him crazy for her.

Hinata was hooked from then on. Both woman and girl sat there for a long time, carefully planning how Hinata would make Naruto love her back. At the end of it all, when the plan was at last finished, Hinata thought about how this one little infatuation with Naruto had made her sensei like this. Kurenai acted more like Hinata's big sister then ever before today, and Hinata loved that. Tomorrow, Hinata would make her move and plant the seed of interest in Naruto's mind.

A/N: And there's chapter two folks! Hope you enjoyed yourselves! From all the Naruto episodes I've watched, I kind of picked up a big sister vibe from Kurenai when she's with Hinata, Kiba and Shino. As for the "dark side" of her, I couldn't think of another character who would be like that except for Ino, and she doesn't seem like she would be what I'm looking for. Please review on how I made Kurenai!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Thanks for asking! *sigh*

Chapter Three

Stage One: The Seed

Time: 11:48 PM, Tuesday

Location: Kurenai's house

Hinata stood in front of the mirror in her sensei's bathroom. The mirror ran all the way up to the ceiling, which, unsurprisingly, was painted a light pink. The bathroom was pretty spacious, clearly Kurenai cared about her looks more then she let on. Hinata wondered if she had a boyfriend secretly, though off the top of her head she couldn't guess anyone in the village who Kurenai would be dating.

Hinata and Kurenai had spent the entire day getting supplies for their plan to seduce Naruto. Hinata had to use some of her savings to pay for the supplies, but Kurenai helped out too, since she was the master architect of the plan. Clothes had been a good part of it, but there were some parts that you normally would not consider part of a seduction plan, such as a rope and Kurenai's powerful genjutsu skills.

As Hinata looked in the mirror, she hardly recognized the person who stared back at her. She wasn't wearing anything except a solid white bra that practically glowed with panties to match, which Kurenai had selected from an expensive clothing store Hinata often passed but had never entered. Kurenai had said they would look prefect on her when the trap was sprung.

Hinata knew her father would disapprove of this, but then again, she felt a strange thrill of rebellion when she defied her father, and that scared her at the same time. Hinata knew he wouldn't notice, he was always training Neji and Hinata's sister Hanabi, who he greatly favored for the role of being the heir to the Hyuga's main branch.

As Hinata was deep in thought, Kurenai walked in and looked at her. Kurenai smiled devilishly and her crimson eyes flashed deviously, clearly impressed with her own handiwork.

"You look astonishing Hinata" Kurenai said, grabbing some pins and a hair net from her cupboard. "if Naruto's hormones are like an other boys', he will never be able to resist that"

Hinata cracked a smile, and she watched as Kurenai bundled her dark blue hair into the shape of a bun and used the hair net to keep it in place. "Um, K-kurenai-sensei, I have a question"

"Sure Hinata, what would it be?" Kurenai asked, sticking the pins into the net to keep it in place.

"What if your idea doesn't work?" she asked, wincing a little when the pin touched her scalp "I could l-look like a fool in front of Naruto"

Kurenai finished her hair and turned Hinata around by her shoulders. "Hinata, I know you're nervous, but you have to trust me on this" Kurenai said, the compassion heavy in her voice. "I'll tell you a secret. When I was around your age, my sensei did this for me as well"

Hinata's eyes widened to the eyes of apples, and she let out a very small gasp, making Kurenai nod, let go of her shoulders, and sit down on the counter. "Yes, I know" Kurenai said, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh "I was even more nervous then you, but my sensei said the exact same words I've said to you. So I trusted her, and the boy I loved finally payed attention to me"

"W-what happened to you?" Hinata asked eagerly

"Well, it didn't work out in the end, but the point is I trusted my sensei and she didn't disappoint me" Kurenai said, her face falling at the memories "and now I'm asking you to trust me, and to know that I will not let you down"

"I'm s-sorry Kurenai-sensei, I meant no disrespect" Hinata said, "I will trust you" Kurenai frowned and raised an eyebrow "sorry sensei, I mean I do trust you"

Kurenai smiled and picked up a chopstick. "Good, now for the finishing touch" she quickly impaled the bun she had fashioned out of Hinata's hair with the chopstick. "You are now officially perfect". Kurenai kissed Hinata's head and tossed her her normal clothes.

Hinata slipped into them, feeling strangely different underneath, like she was carrying some sort of dark secret that nobody else knew under her clothes. Kurenai led her downstairs, picked up the rope, a roll of duct tape and a note, and then both of them slipped out the front door. 

It wasn't long before they reached Naruto's apartment. Kurenai picked the lock and both women quietly snuck into the room. Hinata couldn't help but feel a little ecstatic, she was in Naruto's room, the one place that she longed to be for so long, and if Kurenai's plan worked, she might even be able to come in here again. Hinata watched as her sensei made several hand signs in quick succession, then muttered under her breath.

A bright light that was three times brighter then a light bulb appeared in Kurenai's hand. She maneuvered the light over Naruto's sleeping face, watching him very carefully. Even when Naruto stirred, she kept the light in his face, and when his eyes snapped open, Kurenai's hand slipped into her belt, pulled out three smoke bombs and dropped them.

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto tried desperately to clear the smoke, even though he knew well enough the smoke emitted from these was meant to last as long as possible to allow for the person who threw it to get away. When the smoke finally cleared, the person who had woke him up was missing, and a note was on his nightstand beside the picture of Team 7. The note read…

_You are to bring three million Ryo to a clearing, three kilometers north of the village, where a single oak stands in a circle of trees. Every day you do not bring us the money, we kill someone precious to you. As an example, we have taken your friend, Hinata Hyuga. As you read this note she is dying, and there is nothing you can do to save her. We are watching you._

The paper wasn't signed, but a line of blood was smeared below the message, and Naruto may not have the same sense of smell as Kiba, but from the scent he could easily tell that it was Hinata's blood. Naruto crushed the note in his palm, and he felt a dark presence pushing at the back of his mind, Naruto already knew what it was, and he was determined not to let the demon inside him take over due to his anger.

30 seconds later Naruto tore out the front door, fully dressed in his orange jumpsuit, and headed towards the main gate of the village. "_I'm coming Hinata" _he thought fiercely _"don't you worry, I'll make sure they don't hurt you"_

_Hinata & Kurenai's POV_

Hinata and Kurenai reached he clearing north of the village in no time at all, and began putting their plan into action. Hinata stripped down to her new bra and panties, and Kurenai tied her up. Then she formed a hand sign and a cloud of white smoke surrounded her. When Kurenai was visible again, she had transformed into a burly man who seemed as if he was in his late forties. Muscular, holding a kunai knife and dressed in a tank top and cargo jeans.

"How far away is he?" Kurenai asked in her deep voice, impersonating her character perfectly.

It was more difficult then usual without the use of hand signs, but Hinata activated her kekkai genkai. "Byakugan!" she exclaimed. The veins around her eyes stood up and she saw Naruto, moving insanely fast and approaching them. She deactivated her byakugan "about thirty seconds away Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said

"Good, now try to act like you are feared for your life" Kurenai said in a gruff voice. She put the duct tape around Hinata's mouth and counted the seconds down from thirty. When she reached ten, Kurenai slowly reached for Hinata, like a man was attempting to rape her.

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto tore through the forest like a possessed person. He simply had to save Hinata before these madmen killed her, and he knew just the way to do it too. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he said aloud, making his signature hand sign. The one shadow clone he made materialized beside him, and the real Naruto held out his palm. The clone started stabilizing the chakra in the palm of his hand, quickly making a blue orb of swirling, concentrated chakra appear.

Naruto tore into the clearing, where he saw Hinata half naked, tied up, with a gruff old man reaching for her breasts. Naruto's stomach reeled from the disgust he felt, and he knew there was only one punishment for a bastard such as this one. Naruto stretched his palm in front of him, the man seeing him a split second before it hit him.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, focusing as much chakra he could into his jutsu. He slammed the rasengan into the man's chest, causing him to fly backwards at an incredible speed. He flew so far, the man passed the tree line, slammed into an oak and nearly split the tree in two from the sheer force of which he was thrown.

Naruto started to go after him, the presence in his mind urging him to let it finish his opponent and make him pay for what he had done to Hinata. But Naruto managed to force his rage down, and he knelt beside Hinata so he could tend to her first. The bastard wasn't going anywhere after being hit full on with the rasengan, there would be plenty of time to finish him off later.

She was unconscious, but the ropes around her wrists didn't seem to have caused her any damage. Naruto pulled out a kunai and slit the ropes binding her ankles and wrists, then slowly removed to duct tape not to cause her any pain.

"Hinata?" he asked "are you okay?". Her eyes slowly opened, and she immediately panicked. "NO, NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, closing her eyes again and trashing at Naruto. He dodged her punches and he shook her by the shoulders.

"Hinata!" he cried, begging her to wake up "It's okay! It's me, Naruto!". Her eyes opened and she saw him, then her pupil-less eyes darted around and she saw where her would-be rapist had landed after being hit by the rasengan. Her eyes swam with tears and her body felt numb, as if she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare.

"Naruto!" she cried, leaping at him faster then he could react and knocking him flat on his back with her on top of him. "Naruto you saved my life!". She sobbed into his chest, hugging her slender arms and legs around his body.

Naruto was stunned. He didn't know whether to push Hinata off or cradle her. He figured she was hurt, and that he needed to help her, so he chose the latter. He took Hinata in his arms and let her cry. But then, she did something that rocked Naruto to his core. Eyes closed, Hinata reached up and kissed him full on the lips.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eon to Naruto. His teenage hormones nearly consumed him, and they begged him to take Hinata right then and there. But Naruto managed to repress those feelings, and he was the one who had to end the kiss. Hinata started sobbing again into his chest, and Naruto kept holding onto her to make her feel safe again.

Even though he just saved her, Naruto couldn't help but admire her body. The bra and panties Hinata were wearing literally glowed in the moonlight, making Naruto's manhood throb with excitement. Naruto never noticed how amazingly hot Hinata looked, since she always wore the same, unrevealing outfit. Naruto's teenage mind wanted him to screw her right then and there, but luckily his common sense was dominant in his mind, still, Naruto couldn't help but ogle her perfect body.

Suddenly, there was movement in the trees. Naruto whipped around and threw a kunai inside of a second. The knife flew away and buried itself in the dirt, as Kurenai Yuhi walked out of the trees. Naruto knew this could be a transformation jutsu, but from what he had seen so far, these weren't ninja who had kidnapped Hinata, and it was more then likely that it was that sick man acting alone.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto said, his rationality overruling his caution "what are you doing here? And how did you find us?"

"I saw you moving like a madman when you ran past my house. I was already awake, and when I saw you leaving the village I knew you either something was wrong or you were up to no good." Kurenai smoothly lied, walking over to Hinata "I saw everything, how you hit that man with the rasengan and how you helped Hinata. For that I am eternally grateful to you Naruto"

Kurenai knelt down to the crying Hinata and pulled her into her lap. Kurenai kissed her head and pulled out a cloth, drying her pupil's eyes. "Listen Naruto, I need you not to report this to anybody, not the hokage, not even Sakura" Kurenai explained, pulling Hinata onto her back. "If word of this gets out, not only will Hinata be greatly embarrassed, but her father, Hiashi, would not rest until he found any connections that man had and ripped them apart with his bare hands. We don't need any of that, Hinata is fine and the kidnapper is dead, and that is all there is to it"

Naruto nodded. Her motives were reasonable and sensible, so there was no reason to disobey. "Okay, I'll keep quiet" Naruto agreed "but sensei, are you going to take her with you?"

Now it was Kurenai's turn to nod. "Yes, but I'll have to bring her back to her house, then pick her up in the morning. Her father will be worried sick if she's not in her bed when he wakes up" Kurenai explained, "I don't think she's suffered any injuries but she may have been traumatized by the event."

"Well, there's nothing left to do then" Naruto said, putting his hands in his pockets "I guess I'll head back home now. Can I check up on her in the morning?"

"Of course you can, but please do not speak of what happened tonight to anyone" Kurenai said, then, before Naruto could respond, she leaped into a nearby tree and took off into the forest.

Naruto looked at where the kidnapper had been thrown by his rasengan. The tree that the man had hit had splintered and had nearly snapped in two from the power of the rasengan. But there was one thing that was very wrong. The body of the man was nowhere to be found. There was no trail of any kind, so he couldn't have simply got up and left.

"_Kurenai must have moved him" _Naruto thought, trying to piece together the scenario "_Oh well, after being hit with the rasengan he won't cause the village or me any more trouble, and that's what matters"_

Naruto walked away from the poor, broken tree and took off running through the trees, anxious to get back to sleep.

A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter. I wanted to throw in a scene with Hinata and Kurenai but I thought I might be jumping the shark a little with that. If you're wondering, the "man" Naruto killed was a clone using a transformation jutsu, which is tough to pull off, but I thought Kurenai would be able to do it. Now, I'm gonna go get some FOOD, and you prepare for the next chapter, where that dark "presence" in Naruto's mind comes into play (any Naruto fan worth their cosplaying can figure out what it is).


	4. Chapter 4

FYI: **Bold = Demon Speak**

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah, I don't own Naruto, whatever.

Chapter Four

The bud with a sickness

Time: 12:05 AM, Wednesday

Location: Kurenai's House

Kurenai unlocked the door to her house and went in, Hinata following her closely. Both women walked into the living room and sat down in the chairs. Kurenai clapped her hands and started talking.

"Excellent job Hinata" Kurenai said proudly "I saw the way Naruto looked at you when we left the clearing, I think it worked really well on him"

"You r-really think so s-sensei?" Hinata said, shivering from the cold. Kurenai had given her some clothes before they passed through the village gate, but she was still cold.

"Definitely. I'm 100% sure that we successfully planted the seed in his mind" Kurenai confirmed, smiling like a devil "did you see the way he looked at you when after you kissed him? He looked like you were a bowl of Ichiraku's ramen"

Hinata felt a little odd being told she was like a bowl of Naruto's favorite food, but she knew it was a compliment nonetheless. "Um, I g-guess phase one worked then?" Hinata said, smiling a little at their success.

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, and now we move on to phase two: watering the sprout" she said, and rubbed her hands together "for now, we have to get to sleep, but tomorrow we'll make our next move. Agreed?"

"R-right!" Hinata said, trying to act confident "good night Kurenai-sensei" Hinata rose from her chair, climbed the stairs to the second floor and headed toward the extra bedroom. Kurenai had arranged with her father for Hinata to stay the night here, and Hiashi, knowing how important Hinata was to Kurenai and vice-versa, had readily agreed.

Hinata went into the upstairs bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed her eggplant-colored hair. Then she went into the extra bedroom where her bag was, put on her pajamas and got under the covers. She closed her eyelids and within a minute she was fast asleep.

**The Next Morning…**

**10:53 AM**

Kurenai was making a pot of tea when Hinata came downstairs. She cracked three eggs and threw them in the pan, and then said good morning to her pupil. Hinata rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat down at the wood dining room table. After the eggs were ready, Kurenai took the toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate.

Both women ate their breakfast while making small talk. Kurenai told Hinata when this Naruto seduction plan was over, one way or the other, she would aid in teaching Hinata a couple of new jutsu. Specifically, a powerful one known as Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Mirrors, which she would enlist Neji to help her with.

After they finished their food, Kurenai began speaking to Hinata about what they would do today to win Naruto over. "Phase two is all about tapping into the interest Naruto has in you and increasing his lust" Kurenai explained "like watering a young flower that has sprung from the same seed you planted last night. Understand?"

Hinata nodded. "So, how are we going to make him l-like me sensei?" Hinata asked, she had feeling she may not like the answer

"Well, wearing loose and short clothing around him will definitely help, but just that alone won't work" Kurenai replied, "probably the best option would be to train with him. Try to show off your cleavage and butt a lot, by way of leaping and high kicks. And falling down dramatically a few times will get him to help you up, and that gives him clear sight of your bust"

Hinata nodded. She was surprised at how… different her sensei was when she was like this. Hinata NEVER would have thought she would act this way a week ago, heck, even two days ago to see her acting so strange would have made her eyes bug out of her head.

"Now Hinata, I have one last thing to ask," Kurenai said, laying her hands over Hinata's and staring into her eyes "this will sound strange and maybe a bit scary, but you need to tell me so I know what to do and how to plan our next move"

"I t-trust you sensei," Hinata said, all the possibilities of what Kurenai might say flying through her mind at light speed.

"How far do you want to go with Naruto?" Kurenai asked. Hinata gasped and her hand touched her lips ever so slightly. This was one of the possibilities that had crossed her mind but she had dismissed it in a microsecond, never thinking Kurenai-sensei of all people would ask such a question. Hinata could understand if her, Ino, Sakura and Tenten were all playing truth or dare, and it was all for fun, but Kurenai really meant this.

"Ah, well I um… I w-wanted…" Hinata tripped over her words like someone on crutches walking on a slippery mountain slope, and her face turned the same color as Kurenai's eyes. "Well, I've l-loved him since w-we were kids" Hinata said again "A-are you sure you want to know?"

Kurenai looked deep into Hinata's white eyes and nodded. "Hinata, its okay" Kurenai said "I'll never tell anyone else, and this is all just between student and sensei"

That statement gave Hinata the courage to speak again. "I-I want to spend the rest of m-my life with Naruto" Hinata confessed, her eyes beginning to feel the tears "I truly, d-deeply love him. I've admired his confidence since the first d-day I met him, and I've been in l-love with him for years now, but I can never w-work up the c-courage to confess to him"

A tear rolled down Hinata's perfect face, and Kurenai tilted her chin up towards her. "I understand Hinata" Kurenai smiled again, bringing light to Hinata's world. "That's what I thought you might say, and I am going to help you and Naruto. I can see that you truly love him, and I think when he see's that, he will fall in love with you, Hinata"

Hinata's face lit up like a Christmas light that had been plugged in. Kurenai really thought they could be together, and she was going to help her achieve her goal and win Naruto's heart. "Oh, t-thank you Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said happily. She felt like crying again but there was no need. Kurenai knew how thankful she was, and someday, she would repay her sensei for all that she had done for her student.

Kurenai let go of Hinata's hand and started talking about how they would spend their day making a certain blonde-haired boy finally see Hinata the way she saw him.

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto yawned sleepily. What a night he had, one of his friends being kidnapped, seeing her over half naked, and then not being allowed to tell anyone about it. Although truth be told, even if Kurenai hadn't told him to keep quiet he never would have told anyone anyway, except maybe Sakura. That Hinata had nearly been raped and/or killed wasn't exactly something you told the entire village.

Naruto lugged himself out of bed and pulled off his nightcap. He splashed some water on his face in the bathroom, brushed his teeth and poured himself a bowl of cereal (he made sure to check the expiration date on the milk first). As he ate his cereal, he remembered how Hinata looked last night in her bra and panties; he nearly made love to her when he saw her.

Naruto felt his member turn stiff at the thought of Hinata in that little outfit. He touched himself through his pants lightly and felt a throb of pleasure. He had never noticed how astoundingly hot Hinata looked, since she was always in the same outfit that covered up everything Naruto had seen last night.

Naruto moved to his bed and dropped his pajama bottoms, revealing his seven-inch manhood. He had never masturbated before, but he did know how. After all, 99.98% of all boys his age knew how to masturbate, and when he was at the ninja academy, the boys there didn't only talk about jutsu and becoming shinobi.

Naruto lay down on his bed and thought about Hinata's kiss last night and seeing her bust through her bra. His member stood up in seconds and he took it in his hand, moving up and down its length, rubbing the head of it with his thumb. He moaned softly and went faster, imagining Hinata in the outfit she was in last night jacking him off.

Three minutes hadn't gone by until Naruto climaxed for the first time in his life, spewing the semen from the head of his member. Naruto fell back on the pillow, panting. He wouldn't have guessed masturbating would be so exhausting, he would only be able to climax a few times before he expended all his energy for the day.

Suddenly, in his mind's eye, Naruto was transported to what appeared to be a boiler room. The floor was wet and flooded an inch, and water dripped from long, twisting metal pipes that ran across the ceiling as far as the eye could see. The entire area had a feeling of despair to it, and the air felt heavy and humid as Naruto breathed it in. Naruto already knew where he was, and he didn't like it one bit.

He walked forward into the one and only entrance. It wasn't long before he saw what he dreaded; a massive, locked cage door with a piece of paper stuck to the lock. The paper said only one word: _Seal_. Naruto gulped and wondered what this thing could possibly want with him, and why he had been drawn here after having his first orgasm.

Then, two huge, menacing red eyes stood out from the blackness behind the cage door, and a deep and deathly voice rang out, splitting the silence of the room like a knife.

"**So, Naruto…**" the fox spoke slowly "**You have fallen for this girl…**"

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "No! I haven't 'fallen' for her you stinking fox!" he yelled angrily at the demon "I just think she looks pretty! That's all!"

The fox laughed, a sound that made even the bravest of men shiver in fear. "**Do not fool yourself, Naruto,"** the fox said, its twisted, sadistic grin becoming pronounced in the shadows of its cage "**I know all that you do, and I know the recesses of your mind even better then you… You DO love this girl, I can see it in your mind…**"

Naruto shook with anger. How could this demonic, overgrown kitten know ANYTHING about the difference between love and infatuation? All the Nine-Tails had ever caused was death and destruction, so how could it know a single thing about something so complicated as love.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME FOX?" Naruto yelled at it furiously. Whenever he spoke with this abomination inside him, he became furious very quickly.

The Nine-Tails chuckled again, the sound resonating of the walls and shaking Naruto to his core. "**I want nothing…**" It said innocently, even though with its voice it was hard to sound innocent "**I find it amusing that someone such as you could fall in love with a female like her…**"

"What do you mean, someone such as me?" Naruto asked, his fist shaking at the cleverly disguised insult the fox had said about Hinata.

"**All I am going to say is this, Naruto…**" the fox said, it's massive muzzle leaning close to the bars that kept it in check "**Watch this one you have fallen for… I sense that she is not what she seems…**"

The scene around Naruto dissipated, and he found himself back on his bed, strangely with his pants back on and the, mess, he had made completely clean. Thoughts raced through his head; why did the fox express such an interest in Hinata? And why did it say she was not what she seemed? Hinata was the most honest person Naruto had ever met, and he saw no reason that she would lie to him.

Naruto pulled on his jumpsuit, attached his ninja tools to his belt and took off in the direction of the forest to do some training. As he zoomed along the rooftops towards training field #56, he thought of Hinata again. What would he say to her after what happened last night? And more importantly, what would SHE say?

A/N: Okay, I was going to make this one whole chapter, but it would have been WAY too long, so I thought here was a good time to stop. To all the girls out there, sorry the masturbation scene was so short, I'm writing this at one in the morning, so I don't have a lot of energy. Anyway, I'm gonna get some Z's, you enjoy the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Idontownnaruto, NOW LETS GET TO THE STORY!

Chapter Five

The Plans of the Nine-Tails

Time: 11:01 AM

Location: The rooftops of the village

Hinata saw Naruto as she left Kurenai-sensei's house and she moved to intercept him. As Kurenai had said, she had put on some of the clothes they had bought yesterday and although to many Hinata wouldn't seem that different, Her usually zipped-up jumper was more open now, and the fishnet shirt she wore underneath had disappeared, replaced by nothing except the white bra she wore last night. And a medium length blue skirt and black shin-high boots had replaced her blue pants she normally wore.

Hinata intercepted Naruto when he was nearby the tennis courts where she met Kurenai-sensei on Monday. As he landed, she called his name, making him spin around and see her. He smiled and waved, coming to a halt in the center of the court he landed in.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said, as happily as ever

"H-hi, Naruto…" Hinata said. Even with all of Kurenai's positive reinforcement, Hinata still struggled for words around Naruto. "I was w-wondering if you m-maybe wanted to t-train together today"

Naruto's eyes shut and he laughed heartily. Hinata giggled a little inside. When he did that he reminded her of Neji's sensei, Might Guy. "Sure thing Hinata! I was just headed to on of the training fields now, you wanna come with me?" Naruto asked, the smile on his face making Hinata's heart melt with joy.

"S-sure thing Naruto" Hinata said, her lips making a small smile. On the inside, she was cheering victoriously. Kurenai and her had come up with some ways Hinata could show off her body to Naruto as subtly as possible. "L-lead the way!"

"Try to keep up if you can!" Naruto grinned like a fox and took off, Hinata in hot pursuit. As they traveled, Naruto realized how fast Hinata was on her feet, and he picked up his pace to see just how fast she really was. Surprisingly, she was even faster then he was, and passed him after a couple of minutes.

When they reached the training field, Naruto asked Hinata if she would mind sparring with him. Hinata knew she didn't stand a chance, but agreed nonetheless. Naruto opened with a shadow clone jutsu, and the army of shadow clones charged at Hinata. She was ready for them by using her Ninja Art: Gentle Fist in combination with her Byakugan.

Hinata was a blur as she struck every shadow clone to come within her range. She found a rhythm quickly and obliterated the clones. Since Naruto had distributed his chakra evenly among them, she couldn't see which was the real one, but that didn't stop her from trying. Hinata took the offensive, somersaulting through the air and when she landed, she took out clones, then jumped again, hoping to find the real Naruto.

Finally, Hinata destroyed the last of the shadow clone army, but every single one she had hit had been a clone. So where was the real Naruto? Her question was answered seconds later as a figure burst from the ground and tried to hit her with a fist. Hinata saw it coming just in time, and managed to dodge it, a microsecond away from being knocked out from the sheer force of the punch.

Hinata landed on the ground thirty meters away and took a few deep breaths. Naruto was even faster when you fought him, and Hinata had thought he was quick when she just WATCHED him fight. Hinata had to go on the defensive, and she readied her chakra for her defensive jutsu, Defensive Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Naruto attacked her from the front, dodging he attempts she made to hit his chakra points with her gentle fist.

Luckily for her, Hinata twisted around and hit Naruto full in the chest with a punch that could bend steel. Naruto flew backward… and poofed into a cloud of smoke. Hinata whirled around, but saw nothing that would signal an attack. Just a second after it hit her, she heard the cry that would end this fight.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, coming down from above to attack Hinata. The swirling, blue orb of chakra hit Hinata full in the chest when she looked up. The power of the rasengan knocked Hinata into the ground with such force that she created a shockwave when she was knocked down, making a small but noticeable crater on the ground below her.

Naruto ran to Hinata immediately, abandoning all thoughts of the fight. "Hinata! Oh my god, are you okay?" he cried, lifting her head gently. Naruto had put far too much chakra into that rasengan, and the power it released had knocked Hinata unconscious with a single blast. "Come on Hinata, speak to me!"

Slowly, but surely, the girl's eyes opened. "Na, Naruto?" she asked in her breathy, quiet voice. Naruto nodded vigorously. "I'm so sorry Hinata, I didn't mean for that rasengan to be so powerful" he explained, carrying her out of the small crater she had made. "How about we take a break for a bit?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and sat down under a tree across from Naruto. Hinata reached into her backpack that she carried with her and took out two bagged lunches, which she made when she was at Kurenai-sensei's house. "I h-hope you like it Naruto" Hinata said, handing him one of the bags.

"Wow Hinata, thanks a lot!" Naruto said, unwrapping the lunch and taking a bite into the sandwich. "It's delicious! You're the best Hinata!" He took another big bite, chewing appreciatively. They both ate in silence for a few minutes, before Hinata at last worked up enough courage to speak.

"N-naruto, can I talk to you?" Hinata asked, her every instinct telling her to not talk to him, but she determined not to chicken out this time.

"Sure thing Hinata, what about?" Naruto asked, shifting to a more comfortable position beside a tree root.

"I j-just wanted to thank you for helping me last n-night" Hinata said. Although she detested lying, this was one of the trump cards Kurenai had told her to play when they took a break. "I would have been killed if you hadn't saved m-me"

Naruto's smile surprisingly vanished as soon as she said those words. "Actually Hinata, there was something I wanted to ask you about last night too" Naruto said, putting his lunch aside and looking into Hinata's white orbs. "I don't know if you remember, but when I untied you, you hugged me and then you, um…"

Hinata's face fell. "Yes Naruto, I remember" Hinata said, refusing to look him in the eye "I kissed you. I'm sorry if it scared or upset you, and I shouldn't have done it. I'm ashamed of myself"

Naruto smiled again, but this time it wasn't an overjoyed smile, instead one of reassurance. "It's quite alright Hinata, you weren't in your right mind" Naruto explained, "I'm sure anyone…"

"No Naruto you don't understand" Hinata interrupted, moving into a kneeling position. All of her stuttering was gone now, Hinata didn't know why, but she simply was not afraid of talking to Naruto anymore. "I WAS in my right mind. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I'm sorry for it. I took advantage of you when you thought I wasn't myself, and for that I cannot apologize enough. I kissed you because I… well I…"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not so much that Hinata had, in a sense, used him for her own ends, but that the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him was right. Hinata had not been what she seemed, and although Naruto could forgive her for that, he was furious that what he didn't want to believe had actually been reality.

"Hinata." Naruto said firmly, cutting her off. Hinata became silent in an instant; she knew she was in for it now. Kurenai's plan was out of the question now. It was then she decided that she was done with this silly façade. No more pretending and no more lies.

"Naruto, I did what I did because I…" Hinata started. Every cell in her body was screaming to keep quiet, but she blocked them out. Hinata was sick of all this deception, and with this, she would end it for good. "Because I love you!"

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head at the statement. Hinata, loved him? With that one statement, everything that hadn't made sense to him before suddenly clicked into place. How Hinata went red in the face whenever he talked to her, or when he surprised her or touched her she would faint.

"I've been in love with you for years Naruto, since you first started at the academy" Hinata said, tears rolling down her face but still managing to speak coherently. "I was so amazed at how ever though nobody believed in you, you still never gave up and never stopped saying you were going to become hokage some day. You were everything I wasn't, brave, perseverant, persistent, courageous, and I admired you so much for that. Eventually that admiration turned to love, and since then I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you"

"Hinata, I… I mean, um… whoa," Naruto said, tripping over his words just like Hinata. "I'm not really sure what to say…"

Suddenly, that morning came back to Naruto. The masturbation session with him thinking of Hinata, the Nine-Tails within him saying that in the deep recesses of his mind, he truly loved Hinata. The fox had been right once, could Naruto really love Hinata deep in his mind?

**Meanwhile, in Naruto's mind…**

Behind it's cage, the massive form of the Nine-Tailed Fox sat in shadow. It rarely moved, except for when it spoke to Naruto, and even then, all it moved was it's mouth and head.

The fox sensed the turmoil in its jinchuriki's mind, and decided to investigate. The demon probed Naruto's mind, and it didn't have to look far to find the source of the commotion. Through Naruto's eyes, it saw the girl Naruto loved, and the fox's one chance to escape from Naruto's body. The fox saw that Naruto was struggling with his feelings for the female, but should he make the wrong decision, the fox could be trapped inside Naruto until his death.

"**Perhaps all he needs is a little push…**" the fox chuckled, forcing its influence upon Naruto. Normally, when the fox did this Naruto would enter his initial jinchuriki form, and that was to weaken the seal that held the fox in place. But this time, the nine-tails used its power to force the feelings that he didn't know he had for the girl to the front of Naruto's mind. Silently, the Nine-Tails listened in on Naruto's thoughts, and gradually, it's mouth stretched into a grin of pure malice and cunning.

"**Now Naruto, you will deliver me into this world…**" the fox said, laying down it's head to rest.

**Meanwhile, in the real world…**

Suddenly, a thought crossed Naruto's mind. Feelings for Hinata washed over him like waves over a sandbar. Hinata had loved him for years, but he had unknowingly given her the cold shoulder. She had pined for him for the better part of his life, but she was wrong when she had said she possessed none of his traits.

She had persevered, and she had never stop trying to win his heart. Now, she had finally been given the courage to do so, and if Naruto was to turn her down, he was no better then that snake Orochimaru. No matter how many times she was turned down, Hinata never stopped, and Naruto was so touched by that. Hinata may admire Naruto for his bravery and courage, but Naruto had actually fallen in love with her for simply her courage to never give up until she won his heart.

"Hinata" Naruto said, making the young girl's head turn up just a little bit. "I'm sorry I was oblivious to you all those years, and I'm sorry I never noticed you and how much you longed for me. At first I wasn't sure, but now there's no doubt in my mind that I've fallen in love with you too"

"Y-you mean it?" Hinata said, the tears coming again, and she didn't want to stop them this time. "You really love m-me?"

Naruto nodded, and a smile broke his face. Hinata cried, her eyes flowing with tears of joy, and she rocked herself gently. After so many years, her one true love had finally acknowledged her. She had dreamed of this happening for her entire life, but now, it had finally happened.

Naruto crawled over to the crying girl across from him and put his arm around her shoulder. He laid his head on her own, and she, in turn, snuggled into his chest, just like last night. Naruto tilted her chin up to face him, and waited to see the next move. Hinata didn't think, she just acted, reaching up and kissing the blonde haired boy softly.

Naruto marveled at how different this was from last night. When she jumped on him and kissed him, it felt like she was crushing his lips, but this was like being kissed by an angel. The heat spread throughout his body, and this one act of love gave him so much energy, a little bit like when he tapped into the Nine-Tails' chakra.

Naruto gave up holding back, and his hands moved slowly to the back of Hinata's head, pulling her into an upright position so they were level with one another. His hands pulled her closer to him, as if trying to merge their very bodies together.

Hinata did likewise, her hands moved to his back and she pulled him closer as well, making her body pulsate with heat and excitement. Hinata's tongue moved first, leaving her mouth and slipping into Naruto's as smoothly as a snake. Naruto's tongue moved into her mouth, and Hinata sucked at the same time, making her entire mouth feel like a piece of fresh fruit.

They sat there for hours, never moving, totally engulfed by their love for each other. All the sense of time and place disappeared, and nothing else mattered to the two lovers except the kiss they shared.

From a nearby tree, Kurenai watched in absolute silence, smiling warmly. So, her true plan had worked like a charm. Kurenai knew Hinata like she was her daughter, and she knew by getting her to try and seduce Naruto, she would eventually gain enough courage to finally confess her love to Naruto. It was all a matter of execution. A risky move yes, but that's how you play the game.

Kurenai made a single hand sign and smoke appeared around her, teleporting her away from the two teens. As Kurenai reappeared at her house, she walked through the door, satisfied that her little Hinata had finally captured Naruto's love.

A/N: And there we go! A little longer then I thought, but I thought it went well nonetheless. The plans of the Nine-Tails will be revealed in the next chapter, and the graphic lemon will be in the chapter following. Now, I'm off to get a snack, and while I'm at it, you can write a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: *snore* oh yeah, I don't own Naruto

Chapter Six

The Nine-Tails Released!

Time: 3:24 PM, Wednesday

Location: The Hyuga Mansion

Hinata sat on her bed, tapping her fingers and thinking deeply. She and Naruto had sat under that tree for hours locked in the one kiss that united them, but unfortunately, she was the one who had to break it. Hinata had then said that this was going further and they both knew it, so they would have to take it somewhere else.

Hinata was beyond anxious. She was beside herself with excitement and anxiety. She and Naruto were going to be alone together in the dead of night, all alone with nobody around for kilometers. Hinata had chosen a location above the hokage's monument, in the mountains above the village. She had been there many times, and occasionally meditated there when she wanted to be alone.

It was the perfect spot. A grassy meadow surrounded by a ring of trees, and a large pond in the center. Hinata knew herself the grass was as soft as feathers, and the air was crisp and fresh with the scent of healthy mountain rock. There wasn't a place in the world more soothing and beautiful then this one, and the best part? Nobody knew where it was, so her and Naruto would be completely alone.

Suddenly, someone knocked at her door. Hinata looked up sharply "c-come in!" she said. Though Hinata may have gotten over her stuttering around Naruto, it was still a tough habit to shake when she had done it her entire life.

The sliding door opened and Kurenai walked in, a smile on her face. "Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata said, bowing her head in respect "Why have you come here?"

"I came because I wanted to ask how it went today" Kurenai said, sitting down beside Hinata on her bed.

"W-well, It went well sensei, Naruto and me are meeting tonight" Hinata said, not revealing the location.

Kurenai chuckled with amusement. "I know. I saw what happened between you and Naruto at the training field today" Kurenai said, looking away from Hinata. She gasped in fright, and her hand flew to her mouth. Kurenai had seen them together like that? Hinata's face went red at the thought. Just then, a thought crossed Hinata's mind, and the thought expanded rapidly, until Hinata spoke out loud.

"Oh my… Kurenai-sensei, was this all a part of your plan?" Hinata asked, her face turning the approximate color of Kurenai's eyes.

To her horror, Kurenai nodded. "Hinata, I know you better then you think" Kurenai said, putting a hand around her shoulder. "I know that actually, you are a brave woman inside. But all your life you've just been told about what you weren't, and that's made you secluded, scared."

Kurenai hit the nail on the head. Hinata knew her sensei was exactly right. Hinata had been told she wasn't good enough by everyone around her, and they had all focused on what she wasn't, they hadn't stopped to see what she was.

"So, I thought if I could force that woman to come out of hiding, you would find your inner strength and the courage to confess your feelings to Naruto" Kurenai said, her smile returning. "Not only would there be a high chance of Naruto learning of his love for you, but you would become stronger because of it. And it's true, yes? I've noticed you haven't stuttered as much as you used to, and you seem naturally stronger to me"

Hinata was touched. All this time, Kurenai had been helping Hinata turn into the woman she knew was inside her. She looked at her sensei, feeling emotion wash over her body, like she did when she first confessed to Naruto. Kurenai was more then a teacher to Hinata, and even more then a big sister. Kurenai had become a mother to Hinata.

"Kurenai-sensei, I wanted to know something" Hinata said, drawing Kurenai's attention immediately. "When me and Naruto meet tonight, and if things go too far, would we be moving too fast?"

Kurenai's smile retreated. "Hinata, that's a good question. And it deserves a good answer" Kurenai said, moving to a more comfortable position and sitting cross-legged on the bed. "it depends. Yes, you may be moving too fast, but there's a very important question you have to ask yourself first" Kurenai took in a deep breath "Hinata, do you love each other?" 

"Yes sensei" Hinata said "I wasn't sure at first, but I know and I trust that Naruto meant what he said, and that he loves me back"

Kurenai nodded. "Hinata, if you love each other with all your hearts, then there's no such thing as too soon" She said, putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "But I cannot answer the question for you, you and Naruto have to decide for yourselves"

"Thank you sensei" Hinata said, inclining her head in respect. Kurenai always made things so clear, and it was one of the reasons Hinata wouldn't want to have any other person be her teacher.

"So, did you want some tips for tonight?" Kurenai said, chuckling at the thought.

"What kind of tips?" Hinata asked, although she had a feeling she already knew.

"Well, I've had my share of 'encounters' with men, I thought you could use some tips." Kurenai explained, grinning like a fox while she said it. "Trust me when I say if you use some of these, you will rock Naruto's world."

Hinata considered. If things went like they had in the park today, they were sure to have sex. "Okay sensei, but try not to get too disgusting" Hinata said, making a face at the thought.

**Eight Hours and Thirty Minutes Later…**

Naruto prepared for his meeting with Hinata. He had never gone on a date before, but how hard could it really be? Naruto didn't have any clothes other then his jumpsuit and a black tuxedo he wore to the Third Hokage's funeral, and the tuxedo didn't really seem appropriate for a date. He decided to just wear his jumpsuit in the end.

Naruto brushed his teeth, washed his face and put on some deodorant, then left his apartment and instantly headed in the direction of the slope up the mountain. He climbed fast, and when he at last reached the top, headed east until he reached a large, flat rock. When he got there, the directions Hinata had given him told him to go 3.67 kilometers north-northwest. Naruto took off, and knew this would be a night to remember.

**Meanwhile, in Naruto's mind…**

The Nine-Tailed Fox was quiet in its cage, not even daring to make a sound. Now that it's plan was so close to fruition, it couldn't afford to take any chances. The fox took the liberty of curling its mouth into a smile, revealing its massive canines.

"_**Soon Naruto…**_" the fox thought deviously "_**soon you shall release me into this world, and I will at last accomplish what I began sixteen years ago, and grind this pathetic village into the ashes of history…**_"

The fox became still again, waiting for the one who would make his plan a reality. Hinata had no idea what she was in for.

**Meanwhile, in the real world…**

Naruto at last reached the place Hinata had told him to meet her. The beauty of the clearing shocked him, and the mere sight of it made him think he was dreaming. The trees around it were perfectly positioned in a large but firm circle, and the pond in the center was like a mirror, perfectly flat and unblemished. The full moon was out tonight, and it was directly over the clearing, casting its light all over and illuminating everything.

Naruto heard a rustle behind him, and saw Hinata walk out of the bushes. She was beautiful under the moonlight, and she wore a dress that made Naruto blink to see if it was real. The outfit consisted of a white top that had one long sleeve and one without a sleeve, and was adorned with lavender colored flowers in a pattern across her chest.

Hinata's hair was done up in a bun, with a hair stick stuck through it, and she wore a pendant with a blood-red stone set in it. Her bottom consisted of a robe, half open to show her right leg, while keeping her left concealed. The entire outfit was white, and when she stepped into the clearing, the moonlight made her look like a ghost, a very attractive ghost.

"Um, wow Hinata" Naruto said. He looked at his orange and black jumpsuit with shame, if he had known Hinata would have worn that, he would have gone out and bought an outfit of his own earlier.

"Hi Naruto…" Hinata said, blushing a little. "Do you like the dress?"

"Hinata, you look like a goddess" Naruto said simply, and took a step closer to her. "I mean, you were beautiful before but now… you are simply astounding"

Hinata blushed again. She giggled a little, making Naruto cock his head. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked, smiling nervously.

"How about we get right to it Naruto" Hinata said, a grin on her lips so prominent Naruto was actually a little frightened. Hinata moved closer to Naruto, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly.

Naruto put his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer, while the other arm moved to the back of her head. That fire he had felt this morning returned in full force, pulsating throughout his entire body and giving him that strange energy. Hinata wasted no more time, she took off her top, revealing a white bra, and then grabbed Naruto, pulling off the top half of his jumpsuit.

Naruto wanted to have some fun as well, so he took off her the robe that covered her legs, revealing her solid white panties. Naruto felt a bulge in his pants at the sight of Hinata like this, and his hormonal mind wanted to take her NOW. Both lovers continued fiercely kissing, and Naruto felt the erection he had grow even more.

**Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind…**

The Nine-Tailed Fox stood up inside its massive cage. It flexed its body and each one of its tails, preparing for the transfer. Without any more waiting, it used its powers to look through Naruto's eyes, and saw the half-naked Hinata kissing him.

"_**Now, it begins…**_" the fox thought. Now, it used its powers and forced its influence on Naruto, the red chakra it possessed leaking out of the cage and spreading around the room. Normally it could only do this when he was angry, but the fox also knew Naruto's mind was clouded with emotion, so this may be the only time it would work.

The influence of the Nine-Tails spread throughout Naruto's mind, crushing his mental defenses and taking over his mind. Then, the most frightening thing happened, the fox ran at the door of its cage as fast as it could. When it crashed into it, the gate smashed like it was a pan of glass, freeing the demon that had been held for so long.

"**NARUTO!**" the fox roared. The area around it slowly turned white, fading out the scene. The fox grinned ferociously, now its plan would finally be completed, and it would once again wreak destruction on the village hidden in the leaves.

**Meanwhile, in the real world…**

Naruto suddenly felt something overtake him, quickly and without warning. Hinata noticed immediately and looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong Naruto?" she asked in her innocent voice. Naruto clutched his head, feeling a strange influence in his mind, forcing itself upon him without remorse.

"Hi… Hinata! Get away from me quick!" Naruto cried, falling to his knees as the influence took over his mind. Hinata moved back a few steps and looked at Naruto with horror. Then, Naruto saw what he dreaded the most in the world: red chakra spewing from his body and enveloping him.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said, making a hand sign and activating her kekkai genkai. She looked at Naruto's chakra network, and was astonished with what she found. Almost all of his chakra had turned a crimson red, and that wasn't the worst of it. This chakra was immense, Naruto possessed hundreds of times more then he should, and the chakra seemed to even have a mind of its own, consuming Naruto's blue, healthy chakra.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried. She shook her head, as if trying to wake up from a horrible nightmare.

**Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind…**

Naruto tried to push back the influence that tried to take over his mind, but it was no use, it was too powerful and had attacked him when he least expected it.

"**NARUTO!**" roared a voice that Naruto knew all too well. Suddenly, he was transported to the chamber where the nine-tails was held, but this time, he noticed something different. HE was the one inside the massive cage, and the gargantuan form of the fox stood on its four legs outside.

The fox laughed madly. "**I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT!**" the fox said victoriously. "**I have at last escaped that prison, and I at last have my own body!"**

"SO, YOU WERE TRYING TO BRING ME AND HINATA CLOSER JUST SO YOU COULD TAKE OVER MY BODY WHILE I WAS DISTRACTED?" Naruto screamed at the fox, making its head swivel around to face him.

"**Well, you're half-right**" the fox said, grinning and showing its massive teeth. "**I did want to escape, but that was only part of my plan. The true centerpiece of it was your little female**"

"What do you mean?" Naruto cried. What did the fox want with Hinata?

"**Now, you two are so close to copulating, which normally you would plant your seed inside her, so she may spring new life**" The fox explained, still grinning like a madman "**But I am going to copulate for you, and plant my influence in HER body. Her mental defenses are MUCH weaker then your own, she will never expect it. And using her body, I will force my influence upon her, making her enter the nine-tailed form and letting me control her body forever, so that I may once again wreak havoc upon the land!**"

Naruto's jaw dropped. He had fallen right into a trap, setting up the Nine-Tails for its plot to unfold perfectly. Naruto's rage built, and he roared in anger, trying to reach the Nine-Tails. That demon, and Hinata, copulate? Naruto may have missed a lot of classes at the academy, but he knew what that meant.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed at the fox "IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY ONE OF YOUR DEMONIC PAWS ON HER I'LL RIP YOU IN TWO!"

The fox merely laughed, and with a flash of light, disappeared from the room, leaving Naruto screaming, locked inside the cage.

**Meanwhile, in the real world…**

Hinata was frozen in fear as Naruto got to his feet, enveloped in that red chakra. She took another step back as he laughed demonically, showing vicious teeth that wee longer then they should be.

"**Naruto has left the building…**" Naruto said. But this time, the voice felt like it had a second tone to it, like someone was controlling him. "**But not to worry. I have taken his place…**"

"Who are you?" Hinata cried, a tear falling from her eye. "What have you done with Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her, and she saw his eyes. They were crimson, like Kurenai's, but these were brighter, and instead of making you feel safer, these eyes filled Hinata with fear.

"**Naruto is busy right now…**" 'Naruto' said, grinning. "**But I, the Nine-Tailed Fox, have taken his place. And now, you will be my new body, as soon as I copulate with you…**"

Hinata gasped. The spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox? The one that had almost destroyed the village sixteen years ago? Hinata may not have understood that, but she knew what it meant by copulate.

"I will NEVER let you 'copulate' with me you demon!" Hinata said, settling into a battle stance and reactivating her Byakugan.

"**You do not have a choice…**" the fox said. Before she could move, it leaped at her, knocking her flat on her back. Suddenly, Naruto's body was on top of her, but the fox was in control, wearing a sadistic grin on its face.

The chakra enveloping Naruto's body broke off and formed a hand that tore off Hinata's white panties. Then, the chakra literally burned away the pants that Naruto still wore, revealing his manhood, which was cloaked in the chakra of the fox.

The demon wasted no more time. Using arms made of its chakra, the fox pinned down Hinata's arms and legs. Then, it inserted itself into Hinata, breaking her barrier, but it kept moving, thrusting in and out, making Hinata cry. This felt like she was being violated, and it was painful with every thrust.

As soon as the fox released the cum that Naruto had, it's essence would transfer into Hinata, and make her its new vessel.

**Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind…**

Naruto shook the cage doors, but to no avail. If this gate could keep in the spirit of the fox, what chance did he have against it? Naruto looked through the eyes of the fox and saw it having sex with Hinata, and her screaming in pain. Naruto roared in anger, and wanted to smash the demon fox into oblivion for violating her like that.

Suddenly, the answer came to him. Of course, it was so obvious! This was HIS body, and he was the one that kept the Nine-Tails in check, so HE would be able to break the seal, thereby freeing himself, and then use the sealing jutsu taught to him by Jiriaya to re-seal the Nine-Tails! Even if the Nine-Tails was in control of the body, it was still his human body, and he could remove the seal regardless of the Nine-Tails having dominance over his mind.

Naruto concentrated, focusing all of his energy on the one piece of paper on the door. "Seal of the Nine-Tailed Fox, I release you and your powers to unleash the beast within. Now, OPEN!" Naruto said aloud, roaring the last part with everything he had.

The seal on the door exploded like a paper bomb, and the gates swung open. Naruto ran out, and now, he forced HIS influence upon the Nine-Tails that had possessed Naruto's mind. His blue, healthy chakra enveloped the mind of the fox, which tried to fight back, but the brute force surprise attack was too much and it yielded, and the scene around Naruto changed, becoming pure white.

**Meanwhile, in the real world…**

The fox was so close to releasing itself into Hinata, and it went faster and faster, trying to bring on the orgasm. But suddenly, it stopped, feeling a new presence in its mind. It couldn't fight back, the force of the attack was far too powerful. It pulled itself out of Hinata, who scuttled away from it, still wearing nothing but a bra.

"**NO!**" the fox cried in Naruto's voice, clutching its head like Naruto had done. "**NOT NOW, I WILL NOT LET YOU DEFEAT ME, NARUUUTTTTOOOOOO!**" it screamed, sending chills over Hinata and making her clutch the ground in fear.

Suddenly, the red chakra that enveloped Naruto's body retreated, as if being sucked back in. The teeth and nails that Naruto had grown slowly returned to their normal size, and the whisker marks on his cheeks grew smaller and less pronounced. And the crimson eyes faded, becoming the blue color that belonged to Naruto.

**Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind…**

Naruto stood face to face with the Nine-Tails, who was furious at him for forcing it out of his body. The massive demon swiped at him, but Naruto dodged the attack and ran toward the muzzle of the beast. It did everything it could to stop him, but he dodged every single attack the fox attempted. Naruto leaped high, jumping on the tip of its nose and using the momentum to propel himself directly between the fox's eyes.

"Now, its all over for you!" Naruto said, focusing the chakra in his hand and using the seal Jiriaya had taught him. "Eight Trigrams, Sealing Style!" Naruto said, slamming his palm directly in between the fox's eyes. The Nine-Tails roared in anger and tried to resist, but they were transported to the room with the broken seal, and the Nine-Tails was forced behind the broken cage, which resealed itself, and the door locked again.

"**NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**" the fox roared in anguish. Naruto didn't waste anymore time, he instantly left the room and returned to his body, where Hinata was waiting.

**Meanwhile, in the real world…**

Hinata watched as Naruto fell to the ground, unconscious. She ran to him, kneeling beside his head. She flipped him over onto his back, and checked his pulse, which was slowing down to normal. Naruto's eyes slowly opened, and when he saw Hinata, he smiled.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, groaning. "I'm so sorry… I couldn't control…"

Hinata put a finger on his lips. "Shhhh, It's okay Naruto" Hinata said, pulling his head up. "You're okay now, and that's all that matters to me"

"I don't deserve… you" Naruto said, his hand resting on Hinata's and clenching it as tight as he could.

"No Naruto, you do" Hinata said, and lay down beside him, waiting and watching the night sky filled with stars. Tonight may just work out after all.

A/N: Yeah I know, it was long. But I couldn't find any good place to split it up, so I decided to just go all out. Anyway, the next chapter is the lemon which I have one hour to write, so I'm gonna go write this right now! Enjoy yourselves!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No gag this time. Sorta

Chapter Seven

At last we join

Time: 12:05 AM, Thursday

Location: Hinata's clearing, Hokage's mountain

Naruto pulled himself up unceremoniously. Hinata helped him sit down, and then moved and sat beside him. Naruto wasted no time in explaining EVERYTHING. He started with how the Nine-Tails was sealed within him, and saying he could tap into its chakra whenever he pleased due to the seal placed on him. Naruto then explained, in detail, the plot of the fox and how he had fallen into such a trap. He also told her how he had re-sealed the Nine-Tails so this would never happen again.

After it was over and Naruto had told Hinata it all, she didn't say anything. She just looked up at the sky, watching the stars.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry for everything I let that demon do to you" Naruto said, holding her hand.

"Naruto, I'm not mad about that" Hinata said, drawing Naruto's attention. "What I truly admire is how you defeated the Nine-Tails and saved me when I couldn't save myself. Once again I've been nothing but a burden to you, a damsel in distress."

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she felt Naruto's arm come around her shoulders and him move closer to her. "Hinata, you have NEVER been a burden to me" Naruto said "I broke free because I wanted to protect the village, but what truly gave me the strength to fight was you. I fought the Nine-Tails because I wanted to help you when you needed it. So I should be thanking you, YOU were the one who gave me the strength to fight on"

Hinata looked at him. He was smiling and looked in her eyes with his blue orbs. Hinata found it so difficult to believe that inside this kind, loving boy lived a creature that only lived for destruction and devastation. Hinata snuggled into his chest, pulling him into a hug.

"You know Hinata, you're still mostly naked" Naruto pointed out, his warm smile slowly changing into a grin.

"So are you, so what?" She said in a playful way, tickling his stomach.

"So… I think now that the Nine-Tails was resealed, I think we can have our fun uninterrupted" Naruto said, grinning like mad.

Hinata broke into a smile and sat up, kissing Naruto. It wasn't long before they were laying on the grass, making out. Naruto took the liberty of removing the last piece of clothing between both of them, Hinata's bra.

As they both lay there, naked, Hinata pondered what to do next. One of Kurenai's 'tips' came back to her and she slid down Naruto's body to his pelvis region. Once there, she took his hardened manhood in her hands and cautiously licked the tip of it. Naruto shook with excitement and moaned for more.

Hinata was a little odded out by sucking his dick, but she learned fast that he enjoyed it immensely, and she would do anything to make him feel good. She slowly licked the head again then put her mouth on it, sucking the tip and when it was inside her mouth, licking it with her tongue.

Naruto spasmed in ecstasy, his hands gripping the grass. Hinata continued, taking his entire length in her mouth and sucking it fiercely, her tongue barely contained by her mouth, licking Naruto's dick while it was still inside her mouth.

Although Naruto didn't want this incredible ecstasy to stop, he didn't think it was fair that Hinata didn't get any pleasure. He sat up and told Hinata to lie on her back, which she did, spreading her legs. Naruto was boggled by what he saw there. A bare pussy was one of the most weird things he had ever seen, looking more like a few folds of skin then anything.

But he knew what to do instinctively, and slunk down to her nether regions. He licked Hinata experimentally, like she had done for him, and was rewarded with a moan and a cry of "Again!" from her. So he licked all around her pussy, even sucking it a little when the skin was long enough.

When he accidently reached her clit, Hinata's back arched and she felt the fire inside her blaze with excitement. "Naruto, suck the top again, the top!" she said, watching him suck her. He did as she said, and she squirmed like a worm, begging for more.

When Hinata had at last decided it was time, she told Naruto she was ready. Clearly, Naruto agreed, since he climbed on top of Hinata and hugged her. He inserted his throbbing manhood into her wet slit, making her scream for more.

"OOOHH YES NARUTO!" Hinata cried in joy "Oh yeah I love your fucking big cock in my pussy, oh yes! Oh yeahhh fuck me faster, faster!"

Naruto was surprised at this outburst of curse words and sexy talk. It would appear that Hinata's filter malfunctioned during sex, and Naruto loved the way she was talking. As per her request, he thrust himself faster and faster, making her cry for more.

As he was thrusting inside her, Naruto took one of her breasts and put it in his mouth, sucking the nipple as if he were a baby wanting his mother's milk. Hinata took one of her hands and forced his head down, making him take more in his mouth and making her moan in ecstasy.

Naruto fucked her harder, pulling out and slamming back in as fast as he could. Hinata loved this, her hair falling out of its bun and falling down around her face, and she brushed it out of the way, feeling her climax coming.

"Ohhh god Naruto I'm gonna cum all over your cock!" Hinata cried, her nails digging into his back.

"Me too Hinata, ugh, I'm so close!" Naruto said, his eyes closing in pure pleasure.

"Cum in me, I want it all inside me!" Hinata begged, kissing him on the lips roughly.

Then, they both climaxed at the same time, flooding Hinata's insides with their juices. Naruto's cum coated her walls, while hers coated his cock, soaking it with her love. Both of them were exhausted, especially Naruto, who had to do most of the thrusting.

He pulled out of her, laying beside her on his back. Both of the lovers panted for breath, and could only hold hands with so little energy left. Hinata finally found the strength to snuggle close to Naruto and lie her head on his chest, hearing his heavy breathing and his chest rising up and down.

"You up for round two?" Hinata said, chuckling while gasping for breath.

Naruto was so out of breath he could only nod once. Both of them lay beside each other, watching the stars. Suddenly, a streak of light flew over them, a shooting star. Both of them noticed, but Naruto didn't wish for anything. Looking at Hinata, he had everything he would ever need.

His Hinata.

His lover.

Love.

Future.

Life.

A/N: And that's all folks! I think it went pretty well, I had fun writing it. I'm not sure what will be next, but I'm thinking of writing another Naruto fic, but I will write another Yu-Gi-Oh fic sometime in the future, so fear not. Anyway, that's all folks!


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93 Doc.

K-9 dracon867

Moka Mcdowell VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora

Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan

Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail

Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Valior


End file.
